Book I: Their Beginning
by MidnightDusk2104
Summary: (Modern AU) Being home schooled by private tutors, and never allowed to leave the estate, Sena Aizu wanted a chance to go outside. Sena's grandfather was rarely home and knowing he wouldn't be coming back early Sena snuck out from a secret passage and would meet someone who would become an unforgettable friend that day. Considered Friendship/Pre-romance [Naruto U./OC]


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**~ … ~**

CHAPTER ONE

Age Six:

Within a _**shinden-zukuri**_***** style mansion, inside the main building that faces south of an open courtyard resides a young child laying under the shade of a tree, wanting to relax for a while until having to go back inside for the rest of the day. She has flawless milk chocolate skin, and short crimson hair with the bangs parted to the right. While listening to the chirping of the birds she thought she heard someone calling her, and looked to see one of the maids walking towards her.

With a low bow of her head she began to speak. "Your grandfather has summoned you to the study room, Aizu-sama."

Getting up the maid led her through a series of hallways until they stopped upon a door. After knocking a few times the maid heard a brief response, and ushered the child inside. The child was seated down on a _**zabuton**_***** with an elderly man seated in the front with his back turned to her.

With crimson feline eyes that has a beauty mark under the left eye, she faced the elderly man with an indifferent look portraying no emotions.

The elderly man possessed a tall figure even when sitting down. With short slicked back, silvery grey hair, revealing his forehead, and a goatee. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his advanced age; nonetheless, despite (t)his age, his physique is muscular and well defined.

His piercing dark charcoal eyes glanced back, and he began to speak.

"I called you here to tell you I'll be coming home late today." He said while looking at the child.

At that the child nodded an understanding.

"Also your tutor won't be coming in today, regardless I want you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

"Yes, grandfather."

"You may leave now, Sena."

Having said everything he needed to say he dismissed the child, and went back to working on something that looked like financial reports, and Sena walked back to her room. The young girl having been sheltered all her life has never known what it was like outside the walls of her home. Sena knew that her grandfather thought he was doing what was best for her but she couldn't help but feel lonely at times when she tends to be left by herself. She wanted to experience what it was like outside just once even if she would be going against her grandfather's wishes. So seeing the opportunity that her grandfather has unwittingly presented to her, Sena was going to take it.

As soon as she heard her grandfather leaving in his car she went to her wardrobe to change her outfit. All she had were mostly boy clothes but it was fine seeing that she was never a fan of skirts, and dresses. Wearing a padded dark blue vest with faux fur trim around the hood, zipped up over a white shirt with short sleeves, beige cargo shorts that reached to her knees, and black laced boots that stops at her ankles.

Taking a quick glance out the door to check and see if there were any maids up and about. Seeing that there was no one around Sena silently made her way to the courtyard having found a hole in the wall behind a few shrubs after looking for a stray cat a few months back. She kept it a secret from her grandfather since there was no harm of it being there. Having reached her destination Sena crawled through the hole and made it to the other side of the wall.

'_Forgive me grandfather.'_ Sena thought with a short bow of the head.

And began making her way down the road while making sure to memorize her way back in case she gets lost.

**~ … ~**

'_And I lost my way.'_

Sighing at her predicament Sena looked around to see that she ended up somewhere in a park with a playground when she saw someone at the swings all by themselves. Walking a bit closer she could see that it was a young boy probably around the same age as her. He has spiky blonde hair that Sena thought could rival even that of the sun, his eyes the color of a deep cerulean blue held a sadness to them, and on each of his cheeks were three claw marks with his face looking at the ground.

'_Hmm, I wonder what's wrong.' _

Figuring that the boy could use someone to talk to Sena began making her way toward him. As the boy was deep in thought he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer until he saw a pair of shoes in his view, startled he looked up to see a boy.

"Do you mind if I take the seat next to you?" Sena asked pointing to the unoccupied seat.

He was taken back a bit, the other kids would usually just mock or taunt him, followed by him beating them up. He didn't know what to do when someone was being nice to him, so all he could do was shake his head. Taking the seat next to him, Sena looked at him and began to speak.

"My name is Sena Aizu."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Just Naruto is fine, I'm not really all that big on formality." He said while massaging the back of his neck.

"Very well, Naruto-san."

At that Naruto just gave Sena a blank stare but didn't choose to correct it again. He still didn't understand why this person came over to sit next to him but he felt happy talking to someone, even if it was somebody he didn't know yet but he still had his guard up just in case something bad was going to happen. With nothing else to say they let the silence wash over them until Naruto being Naruto couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing."

"Why?"

"I am not allowed to leave the house."

That actually begs more questions than answers as Naruto was even more confused than before.

"Why not?"

"That is confidential information."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Oh, okay." He still didn't understand but since Sena wanted to keep it a secret then he shouldn't dig any deeper. Looking over to the other side of the park he saw the sun beginning to set.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Yes, you are correct." Sena said as she began to get up from the swing but didn't make a move to leave.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he made himself stand in front of Sena but because of the boots he was made to look up at her.

"I have forgotten."

"Wait, you forgot where you lived?!"

"I know where I live, I am just unable to recall how to get there."

"Well, I could help you find it if you want." Naruto offered with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

**~ … ~**

"You live here?" Naruto asked pointing toward the spacious red door that barricaded people from going inside.

"Yes." Sena then began walking in the direction of the wall with the small hole until she finally found it. Naruto having followed her saw what she was looking for, and couldn't help but be curious again.

"Is this how you left?"

"That is correct, thank you for helping me." She faced Naruto, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Naruto put his hands to his forehead, and his cheeks began to flush a bright red.

"And to clear any misconception I may have conveyed to you, I'm actually a girl."

Sena then went to go through the hole leaving Naruto to process the information he was given. Still in shock, snapped out of his stupor, and seeing that he was alone started making his way toward his own home. While Sena had to quickly change her clothes before her grandfather came back home, she couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't mind going out again.

**~ … ~**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Naruto fanfiction, it begins with my OC Sena on how she meets Naruto and grows up with him over the years. Any reviews would be appreciated but if you want to talk to me or if you have any questions PM me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

_**Shinden-zukuri***_** is a type of house, which stood in the midst of a large garden, was symmetrical, and its rooms were connected with large hallways. It allowed residents to enjoy seasonal events and the beauty of nature.**

_**Zabuton***_** is a Japanese cushion for sitting. The zabuton is generally used when sitting on the floor and may also be used when sitting on a chair.**


End file.
